Life’s a Beach (Mission)
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (OG Loc kommt in Burger Shot-Outfit mit Feudel und Eimer um die Ecke und CJ hinterher) *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Siehst echt schwer technisch aus, Gangsta! *'Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross:' Carl? Bist du denn noch nicht wieder abgehauen? *'CJ:' Nein, Gangsta, ich bleib für immer hier. *'OG Loc:' Tja, was für 'n Mistjob. Ich organisiere eine Sneak-Preview-Party für mein Album, aber erst brauch ich eine Anlage... *'CJ:' Hey, ich helf dir, solange ich nicht zu der Party kommen brauche. *'OG Loc:' Was redest du da, du Knalli? Ich garantiere dir, wenn ich loslege, flippen alle aus. *'CJ:' Ehrlich gesagt, OG, ich steh nicht mehr so auf Rap. Ich steh mehr so auf den Hardcore-Gangster-Scheiß. *'OG Loc:' Genau das mach ich doch, Homie, genau das! OG Loc, Baby! *'CJ:' Ich weiß, aber ich mag die Typen, die richtig zu reimen... wie auch immer, was soll ich klauen? *'OG Loc:' Was ich immer sage, liebe deine Homies... also, pass auf, gerade beim Drive-In-Schalter gab es ein paar Leute mit 'ner echt coolen Anlage. Ich glaube, die Typen wollten zu 'ner Strandparty. Pass auf, ich komme mit und texte unterwegs ein bisschen Freestyle... it's OG Loc in the Place! Y'all want to stop me with a Gun in your Face! OG! OG! (hier ist OG Loc am Start! Ihr alle wollt mich mit 'ner Waffe in euren Gesichtern aufhalten! OG! OG!) *'CJ:' Ja, ja, ja, ja, Mann. Hör zu, halt einfach die Klappe. Vielleicht mach ich das besser alleine. Ich glaube an dich. Gangster fürs Leben, Homie. Fürs Leben! *'OG Loc:' Fürs Leben! (bei der Strandparty) *'DJ:' Was geht? *'CJ:' Wollte nur 'n bisschen Action... *'DJ:' Hey, warum tanzt du nicht 'n bisschen mit uns? *'CJ:' Yo, warum nicht? *'DJ:' Mal sehen, was du so zu bieten hast... (nach dem Tanz) *'DJ:' Hey, coole Moves, wollen wir ein bisschen quatschen? *'CJ:' Okay. Wohin soll's gehen? *'DJ:' Gehen wir in mein Büro... (CJ klaut den Van) *'DJ:' Er klaut die Anlage! Mission Begib dich zur Beachparty unten in Santa Maria Beach und sprich dort mit dem DJ, die vor dem Pony mit der Anlage drinnen steht. Du musst nun nach demselben Prinzip gehen wie bei der Mission Cesar Vialpando: Benutzte in der PC-Version den Nummerblock zum Tanzen. Erreiche mindestens 2500 Punkte, damit du den Pony bekommst. Beachte nicht die Kommentare die oberhalb deiner Figur stehen, sie lenken dich nur ab und bringen dich aus dem Konzept. Hast du diese Punktzahl nun erreicht, klaue den Van und bringe ihn heil zu einer Garage unter dem Mulholland Autobahnkreuz in Commerce. In manchen Fällen verfolgen dich die Party-Gäste mit ihren Wagen, versuche also so gut es geht zur Garage zu gelangen. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn der Pony explodiert, du auf der Strandparty Randale machst, ein Party-Gast oder der DJ sterben oder du die vorgegebene Punktzahl beim Tanzen nicht erreichst. Fortsetzung OG Locs → Madd Dogg's Rhymes [[100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas|'GTA: SA Missions-Übersicht']] Kategorie:San Andreas Missionen